The Night of the Green Goo
by ShadowxRougelover
Summary: A take on any horor fan thing.  Bad Summary, First Story, please R&R!


Green Goo Disaster

"Stop! Thief!" yelled the guards.

"Oh man how did I get into this?" I thought to myself.

I remembered it all started earlier that week. My friend was at home working on a science project and I was supposed to head over to his house. I walked to his house and went to his room. I opened the door and the smelly stink of rotten eggs mixed with a port-a-potty hit my nose like a fist hits a face, hard. I looked at my friend Eddie and got his attention and asked me why I was holding my nose.

I replied, "To keep from passing out from the stench of this room."

"Ah Dan, you are such a kidder." he said

I looked at what he was working on and it looked like a large vat full of green, sticky smelly, pasty goo. I asked him what it was and he told me after I try it I will soon find out. I took a cup and drank the serum, and it tasted awful, and I felt like I was going to puke harder that a fat guy getting off a roller coaster after eating a huge box of candy. I told him I would return tomorrow because it would be Saturday. That night I woke up and noticed I felt as if I was growing stronger…

When I got to his house the next day I felt as great as a monkey at a banana convention. I also felt incredibly strong. I went to his room and told all that happened. He said that was normal and that I could take a bottle of it home. I told him that he could do wonders with this stuff, and should keep it protected. That night I took a dose of the stuff, and went to bed. The next morning my friend called me over the phone

"Stolen! The serum stolen. Gone stolen by some thief. How could it have gotten stolen?" he screamed frantically.

"Calm down maybe it just got spilled or thrown away, either I will be on my way over" I said.

When I got there I saw armored cars there and everything and went to my friend and he explained that there was going to be a fortress in his backyard to hold the goop. I figured he may be getting a little paranoid, but shrugged it off. When I got home I drank the rest of the bottle so mine wouldn't get stolen. The next day I was freaked out as if not having the goo was getting to me. I must be becoming an addict. That night I noticed I had a second bottle of it under my bed so I drank some of it. Over the next few days, I noticed that more and more bottles were showing up inside of my room and my friend was getting more and more paranoid. He was now at the point where he had somehow hired armed guards. He told me it was nothing but protection issues.

I noticed I was gaining more and more of the goo and consuming more and more of it. I was growing stronger and stronger, but felt as if I was losing control. I was finally New Years Eve 2107 and I was getting anxious for the new year. I went to my friend's house to celebrate and I found him in the fortress he had built. I walked in to see him making more of the strange and mysterious goop, and his guards were being instructed on how to use the guns that fired a force field entrapping anything that it hits. I told him it was 5 minutes to 2108. It was also 5 minutes to his birthday; he was turning 21 while I was also 21. I brought him a gift, a larger vat to make the horrible tasting yet addicting goo.

That night I woke up while inside of Eddie's fortress running from guards yelling Stop! Thief!. Back to where I started and and was about to be hit with a nightstick when the future suddenly showed me being attacked by Eddie with a large stick-like thing. I was sucked back to the present and started to run from the guards and ran home. When I got there I noticed that I looked nothing like myself. I decided I have to stay on the run from Eddie's army of guards. I grabbed as many bottles of the green goo and left home in a dark blue hoddie and flipped the hood up to change my features. I rushed into a crowed full of people counting down to new year's, 10 seconds to go, then maybe I could get some rest. 5 seconds to go he just stood and waited. Then it was finally new years! He felt himself collapse and being dragged away.

He awoke to the smell of rotten eggs and saw a farimillar red haired 21-year old looking at him and said, "So the thief has awoken?" he said

I told him that I was the thief and that I was sorry for stealing so much of the goo. He asked my name and to his surprise I told him it was me, Dan. He told me it was then time for the final test. He picked up a large lead pipe or as he called it, his homemade concussion maker. He charged at me and I was wacked. Hard. I charged back at him and sent him flying and I picked up his large pipe. I wacked him several times and told him why he was trying to KILL me. He said for advances in science he had to do what must be done. Guards then entered the room with rifles loaded with tranquilizer. Eddie to them to stand down for now. And we continued to fight and it seemed that we were evenly matched and I saw the same affects that happened to me happen to him.

"You see Dan, this is what happens to a 21-year-old who drinks the goo, and I drank more than you so I can beat you."

I got really mad and started whacking him over the head with the pipe, and suddenly I felt a pain in my back and I saw my friend there with a knife, and not a regular kitchen knife, but a full working 10-inch switchblade. He lunged at me but I grabbed him and back flipped him to the ground. He got back up and grabbed a bottle of the goo and drank it quickly. I did 3 round kicks and a roundhouse and knocked him into a glass case and he picked up the switchblade and stabbed it deep into my bulging arm. I fell trying to cope with the pain swelling through me, but something was not right, I was not bleeding blood, I was bleeding the strange goo. I pulled out the switchblade and saw the area with the most bulges, the left shoulder blade of his back and stabbed him right in the center of there. He told the people to open fire and I was barraged by needles. He walked over to me and put a needle in my arm and said "night night crazy Dan."

I awoke in my own bed and thought it was all just a crazy dream, and I went over to Eddie's house and opened his bedroom door and was attacked by the smell of rotten eggs and a port-o-potty.


End file.
